


碟中谍4 Ethan/Brandt 沉默的荆棘 总体剧情

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky





	1. Chapter 1

全文大意

我喜欢你，如果你有生命危险我可以用命来换你，但是如果你没事，我不想和你在一起

我喜欢你，是我的事，和你没有关系

Brandt喜欢Ethan。但他对Julia的事情还是蛮介意的，说真的，一个人莫名其妙背负了那么多年罪恶感，可不是说忘就忘得掉。至于Ethan——他很辣，是个非常棒的特工，任务完成一流就是没什么完美计划，所以也就到喜欢为止。IMF恢复后Ethan费尽心思想让他回到外勤，Brandt想了想也许还能有点近距离接触就答应了短期的外勤工作。

他俩之间的荷尔蒙还挺明显的，Benji打趣了几次，后来连Jane都觉得他们应该来上一发。一次借着任务需要的由头，两个人来了一次，Brandt很满意，决定保持炮友关系。

Ethan对他的态度也在改变，更多温和和甜蜜，在Ethan心里Brandt是另一个可以依靠也想保护的人，但他不确定Brandt是只想睡觉还是更深层次。他怕吓跑他。

在所有人都觉得他们是一对儿的时候，Brandt申请调回了参谋职务，毫无预兆的。在Brandt心里他已经得到了自己想要的，就没有必要继续纠缠下去，好聚好散，喜欢也只是喜欢而已。半夜他会不习惯没有Ethan的陪伴，做什么都感觉Ethan还在身边，却没有回头。

Ethan整个人都不好了，感情我付出了那么多就是一炮友？你就没有点真心？他想堵Brandt可惜没一次成功，连着任务都有很多失误，上面看不下去了，又把Brandt调了回来。

这回轮到Brandt傻了。还没等Ethan爆发他们就接到一个紧急任务，全员参与。

人物过程中Ethan和Brandt都感觉别扭，配合度也降低了很多，最终失手中了毒气。反派残忍地给了一人份量的解毒剂，Brandt挣扎着抢过来，在Ethan闭上眼睛等死的时候把药剂注射到Ethan的血管里。

救援来得很快，Brandt平安获救，Ethan想找他谈谈。Brandt表示对这段感情十分满足会当做一生的珍宝，他的确爱着Ethan，但是没有然后了。

Ethan开始频繁驻足病房，贿赂医生护士帮他打动Brandt。Brandt有点不知所措。折腾了一个月左右，Ethan被派去出任务，得到消息说全组失联，Brandt吓得从病床上爬起来想去增援，在门口被Ethan抱住。

你比你想像中更的爱我。

我不会让你重复我上一次婚姻的痛苦，我爱你，我也会保护你。这一次，我不会把我的爱人推开。

如果有喜欢这个cp的欢迎来耍


	2. Chapter 2

注：不会继续写。现在很不喜欢Brandt的演员

Summary：Brandt喜欢Ethan。但他对Julia的事情还是蛮介意的，说真的，一个人莫名其妙背负了那么多年罪恶感，可不是说忘就忘得掉。至于Ethan——他很辣，是个非常棒的特工，任务完成一流就是没什么完美计划，所以也就到喜欢为止。

一个部长死了还有千千万万个部长站出来，看中Brandt能力的大有人在——前特工，拯救过世界，人肉记忆库，计划精准器，这只让他在IMF中更抢手了。为了留住他，Ethan跟抢Brandt的人打破了头，Alpha组组长是个强势的人，动起手来也不含糊，连Ethan都没占到便宜。当晚Ethan顶着破了皮的额头来开小组会议，Benji憋笑憋的快抽过去，Jane以一种女人特有的“我认为你们男人很幼稚但我就笑笑”的表情参与讨论，Brandt绷着脸，眼睛睁得大大的，眼角泛红——也不知道他是委屈还是忍笑，迪拜回来之后他就不太好搞懂了，虽然对特工来说这是个好事。小组会议后Ethan表示要单独聊聊，Jane就拎着Benji离开小屋，留下一个人撑着脸坐在桌边，尽力别过刘海儿露出受伤的额头，另一个埋头笔记，写写画画压根头也不抬。

不得不说，在沉默方面Brandt才是行家，俩人坐了五分钟，愣是一句话也没有，Ethan刘海儿方向都换了好几个个儿Brandt也没理过他。人才为重，Ethan在心里说，我堂堂IMF第一特工不能让个小参谋憋死。

Brandt可不是随手一抓一大把的小参谋。在Ethan发问过了一分钟，他才抬眼睛看了男人一眼。Ethan有点气：

“你不说出来我不会明白你怎么想。”

“……………”

“Brandt？”

“……………………………………嗯哼。”他刷地翻了一张纸。

“你在写什么？”

“转职申请。”

Ethan看起来很受伤。也许他只是在头痛自己的伤口呢，Brandt撇撇嘴。

试写看效果


End file.
